1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a covering for an architectural opening, and more particularly to a window blind assembly comprising a plurality of horizontal slats, which can be retracted as well as moved from an open and closed position, wherein the blind assembly has a look at least partially reminiscent of plantation-style shutters.
2. Background Description
Venetian style blinds and plantation style shutters are two styles of window coverings commonly used in residential and commercial applications.
Conventional Venetian blind assemblies typically comprise a head rail, a bottom rail and a plurality of horizontal slats disposed therebetween. Lift cords extend from a catch mechanism in the head rail to the bottom rail. By releasing the catch and by pulling on or guiding the portions of the lift cords that extend form the headrail and the catch, the vertical distribution of the slats can be moved up or down between retracted and extended positions across an opening. Furthermore, each of the plurality of slats is typically supported by a cord or tape ladder. The ladder is typically attached to a tilt mechanism in the headrail for pivot about the slats longitudinal axis, whereby rotating a rod or pulling cords that extend from the mechanism, the plurality of slats can be opened or closed depending on how much light a users wants to pass through the opening.
Generally speaking, Venetian blinds are thinner and lighter than plantation shutters and do not have the peripheral frame required in plantation shutters. The headrails of the Venetian blind assemblies that typically contain the mechanisms necessary to control operation of the blinds are often not very architecturally pleasing, and may even be unsightly. It is common for an architectural opening having a Venetian blind to make use of a valance or other interior design element to hide the headrail.
Plantation shutters typically comprise a plurality of horizontal slats like the Venetian blinds, yet they tend to be more massive in appearance. The plurality of slats are typically enclosed in a peripheral framework that surrounds the architectural opening. Because, the slats are connected directly to the framework they cannot be moved up and down. They can, however, be pivoted between open and closed positions usually by the operation of an actuator rod that is loosely attached to the slats, wherein movement upwardly or downwardly of the actuator rod pivots the slats between the open and closed positions.
Although many consider plantation shutters to be more attractive than Venetian blinds, there are some drawbacks that discourage purchases. Perhaps, the biggest drawback is that plantation shutters cannot be easily removed from a window, leaving the user with the limited choice of having the slats in the open position or the closed position, but no ability to have a clear unobstructed view through the window such as is provided when a Venetian blind is retracted. Furthermore, because shutters are typically very deep, and the framework often extends beyond the surface of the interior wall, it is only on deeply inset windows that shutter type blinds can be installed flush with the wall surface.